


Divinity Won't Save You

by baphomet_tan



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, Desperation, Fuck Or Die, Lazy Sex, Masturbation, Other, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Zag is about to have a bad time, blessings are sure hard to handle, but in a good way?, excessive cum, look I'm trying to cover all bases here, under the influence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baphomet_tan/pseuds/baphomet_tan
Summary: A collection of three fics in which Zagreus learns that there is a downside of too much of a good thing. Alternatively, Zagreus learns the side affects of being under the influence of one God's boons for too long.Part of the Good Shade AU posted on tumblr.
Relationships: Red Shade | Zagreus's Fan/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Zagreus (Hades Video Game)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 216





	Divinity Won't Save You

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe Aphrodite looking out for him exclusively isn’t such a good idea after all…

There is always talk about how the influence of the Gods can heavily affect a person. Usually it’s talk of fear shaking you to your core, the overwhelming divinity keeping you ever aware of them, a weight heavy on your chest… but it’s different when it’s a gift to you. Zagreus usually doesn’t have a problem with all of the gifts he receives. Usually they’re nothing that have a direct affect on him, or it’s something his own divinity can counter act. However, when he finds himself being favored by one God or Goddess in particular that run, that’s when there can be… problems. Big problems. He can feel hazy or dizzy from a fog, or freezing to the touch and overheated by the world around him as his temperature drops… but worse of all when it’s a feeling that affects him at his core.

He never found himself worrying about Aphrodite. She made very few appearances outside of doubling down on boons from Ares or when he needed a bit of a health pick me up. She had other things to do than to watch out for him ripping through the Underworld in an attempt to reach Olympus. However, this was not the case for this particular run of Zagreus’s. Aphrodite had blessed him with everything she could from room one. At first it was very ignorable. The familiar tingle and sparkle of his skin was something he found very pleasant. It was feeling the wind a little more, being more aware of the ghostly hands on him, and feeling a bit more restricted by his Chiton and leggings than usual. This was by no means out of the ordinary for the stacking of Aphrodite’s blessings, but at some point it started to become a problem. His surprise when going through Asphodel and being met with the Goddess of Passions and Love once again through every floor.

He found himself in a respite area in the lava flooded floor and sprinted to the fountain as if he would die without the cool water flowing over him. He splashed his face and desperately gulped down the liquid, pleading for some kind of relief to what he was feeling. Any touch to his skin sent his nerves white hot and he felt as if his heart was going to beat out of his chest. The pleasant buzzing and brushing was starting to feel more sensual in nature, shuttering breaths escaping as he tried to steady himself. As embarrassing as it was, he felt a very distinct heat rise to his cheeks as he studied his reflection. His need was very obvious, straining against his leggings as if begging for it’s own kind of relief.  
“This can’t be happening…” he muttered, shaking his head and backing away from the fountain. Why? Why this of all things? He had never felt this kind of over stimulation before… Though he supposed Aphrodite had never been this insistent before either.

There was no way he was going to be able to make it all of the way like this. Even if he did manage to survive and make it to the surface, how would this look? Would he be granted relief from this or would it simply perpetuate until he took matters into his own hands? Though really that in and of itself seemed like a solution. A quick release from this state and then he was right as rain, right? He didn’t need to draw it out or savor the feeling or anything. It wasn’t one of those moments to himself, no no. This was something more animalistic. He couldn’t press on with the haze surrounding him and the throbbing of his cock keeping him distracted. He settled himself onto the edge of the fountain and shimmied his leggings down his thighs and shuttered out a breath.

Being exposed to the overbearing heat of Asphodel was already a lot to handle but this? This was something else entirely. Finally having himself free from his confines and facing his situation, Zagreus had a hard time feeling anything but overwhelming embarrassment. Though now that he was in the motions of it, he hardly had time to think of anything next. He took himself in his hand and let out a low groan as he slowly stoked himself. Not enough… No, he couldn’t be slow. He needed this and he needed this NOW. His pace sped up as he desperate began pumping his cock, shamelessly letting moan after groan spill from his lips. It had never felt this good before. It was as if there was a fire in his belly setting all of his nerves on fire. He couldn’t have been at it for long before he already felt the tight coil building in his core.

He was erratic now, wildly bucking and fucking into his hand as if it was the only keeping his heart beating. His mind could hardly focus on anything but the agonizingly intoxicating feeling of aphrodisiaced over stimulation of his senses. The previous bead and dribble of precum had become an absolute mess of a leak as he was able to use that alone as the slick he needed to keep his pace. He hissed out a swear as his rhythm was lost and he fell back against the cold stone of the fountain. He was close, so so so close to the release that was almost torturing him at this point but something was stopping him. What? What was that missing piece? Gods he needed to cum… he needed it more than he had needed anything. His mind raced as he tried to hold onto any thought that he could even entertain helping… until a familiar face came to mind.

Sanguine Chiton flowing about greyed bronze skin, bright eyes like flame that sparkled when they saw him, a smile that could brighten even the darkest room.  
“Sh-Shade…!” Zagreus choked out, the mere thought of being caught by his trusted friend and number one fan sent such a rush through him he came thick and heavy into his hand and across his stomach. Oh no… No no that felt like a thought he shouldn’t have indulged in. He quickly sat up and frowned at the mess he had made. That… also didn’t seem quite normal. Not as if he was ever very aware of that sort of thing, but it did seem a bit odd. He made short work of cleaning himself up and situating his clothing once again before trotting off towards the door. Much to his frustration, his state seemed to have stayed the same. His skin was still very sensitive, and getting himself back into his leggings proved difficult and rather uncomfortable still. He couldn’t waste any more time, though. He wasn’t sure where his slip up was going to be because of this, but he’d rather face it sooner than later.

The rest of Asphodel seemed worse than it ever had been. Aphrodite continued to plague him at every turn, and he had no ability to decline the blessing to spare him more discomfort and aggravation. Fighting the Hydra was even difficult. The harsh bites and licks of flame from the bomb bursts seemed to light something up inside of him that forced him to bite back moans and groans as he fought. The pain stung so deliciously it worked him into a state quicker than he would ever admit. Though the worst of it was right around the corner as he reached Elysium.

Elysium… oh no.

“Shade…” he mused, slowly making his way to the entry door of the exalted paradise of the shades. There was no guarantee he would run into you. Of course not, the Underworld was ever moving and ever shifting. Maybe he would get lucky. Maybe you wouldn’t have to see him like this. Shuttering, flushed, panting, and painfully aroused from the effects of the overwhelming presence of the Goddess Aphrodite. A pink heart sat ominously in the center of the first court yard and Zagreus swallowed harshly. No… the Fates would never be so kind as to cut him some slack.

As the Prince progressed through the floors, the fear of finding you stayed heavy on his mind. However this worked significantly against him as the more he thought about you, the more his mind wandered in the lull. What would you think of him like this? What would you do about it…? He thought about how your hands would feel across his chest, how soft your lips must be, how you would look with the same glazed look in your eyes as he did his own… It made his need ache worse and worse as his thoughts took a more carnal turn. He needed to hear you say his name, wanted to see you beneath him, wanted to feel you. No, not wanted. Needed to feel you.

Dread crept up into his throat as the path became familiar. The waxy leaves of perfectly trimmed hedges along with the earthy smell of damp soil and the sound of rushing water brought the horrible realization that he was here. The fountain of his dear Shade was right around the corner and he couldn’t avoid it. He rounded the hedge and as if Aphrodite herself was delighting in his plight, there you stood. A jug of water at one hip and a basket of grapes under the opposite arm. You had been busy preparing things for a new batch of wine, it had looked.

Hearing the footsteps approach you turned around from your task at hand to see your favorite Godling approaching from the entry way. You beam at him and wave, hurriedly putting your supplies down so you could run to greet him. The closer you got, however, the more you noticed something was wrong. He seemed overly tense and he was horribly flushed. This wasn’t right… even if it had been a rough run he was never like this. This was something entirely different.

“O-oh hello, Shade! It’s uh… It’s so good to see you. You’re well I hope?” Zagreus stammered, trying his best to keep direct eye contact with you. You frown and nod.

‘I’ve been fine. Are you alright, Zagreus? You don’t seem well…’ you sign, reaching forward and placing your hand on his forehead. You were only there for a split second before a quiet hiss and the grabbing of your wrist pulled you away. He was burning up. Could Gods get sick? Or at least become feverish? This seemed really severe.

“I-I’m… not as alright as I could be.” he admitted, finding himself releasing your wrist and sliding his hand down your arm and eventually resting itself at the dip of your waist. His voice was softer and hoarse. It didn’t take long for you to catch on what kind of… affect he was under. You swallowed hard and felt your face heat up as he drew closer.

‘Is… there anything I can do?’ you ask, the phantom beats of your heart pounding in your ears as you placed an overly familiar hand on his chest. His heart felt as if it were about to burst…

“I…” he started, the words he needed failing him as you crept ever closer to him. As soon as he felt your hand upon his searing chest, that was the nail in his coffin. He didn’t think as he crashed his lips against your own as if his own life would end if he didn’t. You squeaked in response to the sudden motion, but soon found yourself kissing back. Whether it was the same affliction moving itself onto you, or your own desire finally manifesting itself that compelled you to move back against the Prince, you couldn’t say. However, what you could is that it was something you didn’t know you needed as desperately as you did at this moment.

Zagreus broke first with a shuttered sigh before moving his over hand to your side to keep your body against his.  
“I just… I need you. I have thought about you for such a long time and I have loved you in that time. I feel as if I waste any more time I am going to burst.”

That was all the affirmation you needed. You hardly had time to process the heated confession before he was on your lips again. A clash of teeth and tongue, demanding entry and access to the rest of your mouth.From the way was acting, he may very well have not been exaggerating. The taste of his tongue was overwhelming as your head swam from the connection. His hands had started to wander, caressing you every where he could reach and touch. He moved from your waist to your lower back, pulling you as close as he could as his other hand moved further down to feel up your thigh, pushing up the fabric of your Chiton to expose as much as he could.

The kiss broke again with a groan as the Prince squeezed your thigh, moving his mouth down to nip and suck at your neck. This. This is everything he knew he needed and more. The realization dawning on you that this was a bit of an open space tore you back into reality as you pushed away. Zagreus looked at you concerned but was quickly put at ease and you took his hand and tugged a bit for him to follow you. You lead him to your humble home further back from the main area of the Fountain and through the front door. You were sure he’d ask about this later, but for now he was back on you like a wolf on prey. Heated and heavy kissing resumed and you did your best to walk back and not fall back into your bedroom. The back of your legs hit the edge of your bed and you fell with a yelp against the plush mattress, Zagreus soon following on top of you. It was very apparent now just how great his need was as you eyes his hard cock through his leggings.

“It’s too much.” he growled, quickly untying and chucking his pauldron off to the side. He grabbed you by the waist and moved you further up onto the bed, shifting his weight to stay on top of you as he followed. His hands moved back down and slid up your thighs and waist as he pushed your chiton up around your middle. You gasped at the sudden motion, letting out a shuttering breath as he hummed at the sight of you. He guided your leg up and away from your other one to fully expose you to him. His hand moved again as he rubbed his fingers across your swollen clit. You couldn’t control the moan that escaped you as your whole body erupted with electricity at the feeling.

“Gods Shade… even like this you feel amazing…” he groaned, his fingers moving quicker and harshly against you as his patience wore thinner and thinner. He slipped a finger inside of you and sighed your name, The feeling of just how hot and wet you were inside was dizzying and too much for him to handle. A second finger joined as he began to pump in and out of you with hardly a care of how rough he was being. His fingers were thick and stretched you out a lot more than you were expecting. The feeling was so deliciously dizzying you found yourself forcing down on them more with every thrust.

You whined when you felt Zagreus pull his fingers back, trying to follow with your hips to keep the contact. Though you were pleased to find he had made quick work of his leggings, throwing them to the side and positioning himself against you. His cock was bigger than you could’ve imagined and was already leaking so much. He slicked himself over with the copious amount of precum, groaning out your name as he pumped himself a few times before positioning himself at your entrance.

He glanced up at you for your okay and hardly waited a second after your nod to push himself in. A loud and low groan tore itself from his throat as he entered, earning a hiss from you as you were stretched beyond what you ever had been. He didn’t wait before he began to move, slow, heavy thrusts to relish in the feeling of just how hot your cunt was. The pace didn’t last before his control slipped and desperation took over. He was pulling almost fully out before slamming back into you at such a dizzying pace you were sure he was going to send you into the River Styx.

You could hardly keep yourself grounded at the feeling. You felt as if you were losing yourself in the intensity of the absolute euphoria of being fucked into your own mattress with such ferocity. You slid a hand up to pinch and tease your nipple through the fabric of your chiton while your other gripped on to the fabric of the bed, screwing your eyes shut as you did you best to push back against the Prince’s thrusts. A white hot coil was every tightening in your gut as you felt yourself building to your own release. You opened your eyes and glanced down with haggard breath, meeting the mismatched and glazed over gaze of the man who you adored so much. That look had been the tipping point as you groaned and came hard around Zagreus’s cock, squeezing him harshly as you buck off of the mattress and down onto him, fully taking him to the base.

“Sh-shade I can’t… I– F-FUCK..!” he groaned, burying himself fully inside of you and cumming harder than he had ever before. Feeling you squeeze that hard around him was more than he could take. His thrusts become slow and ragged as he came, losing himself in the moment. You whined feeling yourself being over filled with cum that felt almost endless. Zagreus let out an unsteady breath as he pulled out of you and collapsed at your side. You turned to face him and he soon claimed your lips in a lazy, sloppy kiss. He brought his hand up to cup your cheek, leaning forward to press his dampened forehead against your own.

The two of you stayed like that for a moment, taking in the after glow of much needed relief and enjoying the company and physical presence of each other. It wasn’t until you felt yourself yawn that Zagreus chuckled and pulled back, placing a kiss on your forehead.  
‘You can’t stay, can you?’ you asked, feeling your eyelids grow heavy from the warmth of the man beside you. Zagreus furrowed his brow and felt himself frown a bit.

“I wish I could… I still have a good leg ahead of me, and escape is the only way for me to get back home. However I can stay for now.” he replied, pulling you against him. You nodded and allowed your eyes to close and relax your weight onto his chest. He wouldn’t be there when you woke, but in this moment that was fine. As long as he would be here now. Zagreus smiled and allowed himself himself to relax against the mattress, relieved that it seems the affects of Aphrodite’s influence had subsided for now. Apparently the Goddess of Love needed a more… personal connection before she would allow him to rest.

They had time to unpack this later. For now, he needed to rest and clean up before heading out again. Something told him it was going to be a lot easier for him on the rest of this particular adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> I had such brainworms over what would happen if you only took one God's boon over and over again and how for three Gods in particular it would be real horny for very, very different reasons.
> 
> I started with Aphrodite because Fuck or Die with Emotions (tm) hits different than just regular fuck or die.
> 
> I would also like to preface I am by no means the original creator of this idea and I am not claiming to be. This is just my take on the concept.
> 
> Crossposted on tumblr as well to @chvrchgrimm. (This is for my own peace of mind I'm sorry jfgjfkddf)


End file.
